


Oh Baby

by killingsaray



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, Khourgorio, Tammy Has Smol Papí Energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: The one where the work wives find a baby.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Kudos: 21





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt by an anon over on tumblr!

_6:17PM_

Tammy and Hannah walked up the steps to the front door of 318 Central Avenue to speak with a person of interest in their most recent case.

“All I’m saying is if you don’t get out there, how are you going to know what you like?”

“Well, I _liked_ my husband, but you see where that went.”

“Yeah, well, I liked mine, too. But then I found out there are other ways of life, know what I’m sayin?” Tammy raised her fist to know on the door, only for Hannah to stop her. The taller brunette nodded towards the already opened door and the sound of a baby wailing at the top of its lungs drew their attention.

In unison, the agents drew their weapons. Khoury gave Tammy a head nod. Tammy used her foot to open the door and entered the dimly lit home. Room by room, they cleared the house. Once they determined it was secure, Khoury went straight to the infant, picking her up and trying her hardest to soothe the tears.

“Who would leave someone as cute as you by yourself?” Khoury asked, bouncing her up and down. She took a look around the room and her eyes landed on the giant letters on the opposite wall. “Ella.”

“Khoury! You’d better come in here.” Gregorio called. Hannah followed the sound of Tammy’s voice, stopping at the doorway of the master bedroom. She shielded Ella’s eyes from the sight before them. Tara DeMarco, their person of interest lie dead on the floor, a pool of blood seeping from her head.

“Get the kid outta here.” Tammy urged Hannah. “I’ll call it in.”

* * *

_8:52PM_

The scene was processed, the autopsy was complete and it was end of watch for the NCIS agents, but the social worker from Family and Child Services still hadn’t arrived. Tammy looked at the clock on her computer for what felt like the fifteenth time in five minutes.

“Alright, I’m callin’ it. Social worker’s just gonna have to try again tomorrow.” LaSalle said, standing from his desk.

“Yeah, but what are we gonna do with Ella?” Percy asked.

“Yeah, the kid’s struggling to keep her eyes open. She’s needs somewhere safe to sleep.”

Hannah gave Tammy a look.

“Absolutely not! No. Nope. Uhn uhn. Not happening.” Tammy replied immediately.

“What? What’s not happening?” Percy asked, confused.

“Come on, Gregorio. Think of it as a WitSec assignment.”

“Why can't you take it with you?”

“ _She_ ,” Hannah corrected Tammy, “needs to be around peace and quiet, and right now, that is _not_ my house. Besides, your condo is always brimming with unique houseguests. I heard about the Russian spy.”

Tammy sighed and rested her head back on the back of her office chair. “Fine.”

“Really?” Hannah asked, excitement twinkling in her eyes.

“Yeah. But you’re coming too. We’ll take shifts.”

“What? No, I—.”

“Think of it as a WitSec assignment.” Tammy cut her off, smug grin on her face.

“Looks like I’m bunking with you tonight, Country Mouse.” Percy said, tapping LaSalle’s arm with the back of her hand.

“Wait, what? You’re not coming?” Tammy asked.

“Look, I know what you’re like in the morning after a full eight hours of sleep and a cup of coffee. I don’t think I wanna be around for two-hours-of-sleep-Tammy.” Sonja teased.

“Fine. We don’t need you anyway. Move your ass before I change my mind, Khoury.”

“How many NCIS agents does it take to put a five-month-old to sleep?” LaSalle wondered aloud. 

* * *

_12:12AM_

“Oh my god! Make it stop!” Tammy whined, pillows mashed against her ears. She pulled herself out of bed, slipped into her slipper booties and trekked across her room, towards the door. Swinging it open, she walked down the hall and found a frantic Hannah. She was alternating between bouncing and swaying baby Ella while making a not-at-all-soothing shushing sound.

“Come on, Ella,” she pleaded, “you’re gonna wake up Gregorio. She can literally kill me from a hundred yards away.”

“Seventeen hundred yards.” Tammy corrected. “And it’s too late. I’m already up.”

“I’m so sorry. She won’t stop crying and I’ve tried everything. Clean diaper, warm bottle. Nothing works.”

“Too much stimulation.” Tammy told her. She turned off every light except the dim lamp by the couch and the hanging stage lights over the kitchen island. She cracked open the balcony door. “A little fresh air.” 

Tammy took Ella from Khoury’s arms and sat on the couch. She rested the crying baby on her shoulder and rubbed firm circles. Round and round her hand went and in under three minutes, Ella’s cries turned into soft whimpers. 

Two minutes after _that_ she was silent. Khoury pointed at Tammy accusingly. “How did you do that?”

“Babies are like puppies.”

“Babies are _not_ like puppies, Gregorio.”

Tammy chuckled softly. “Sure they are. They sense your energy just like an animal. If you’re nervous, they’re nervous. If you’re calm and in control, so are they.”

Khoury plopped down on the couch beside Gregorio and blew out an exhale, cheeks puffing up. 

“And while we’re on the subject, what the hell are you so nervous about anyway? You have one of these things.”

Khoury laughed. “Believe me, I was no better with Naomi than I am with Ella.”

“Oh, I don’t believe that.”

“I swear. Ryan was a _rock_ after I gave birth. It’s probably why they have such a close bond now.”

Tammy shook her head at Hannah. “You never give yourself any credit. You don’t appreciate yourself.”

“I don’t have time to appreciate myself.”

“Which is why someone else should be doing it. That actually brings up back to our interrupted conversations before we found the kid.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Give it up, Gregorio.”

“I’m just saying. Keep your options open.”

“I don’t need options when I have a work wife that is constantly nagging me about appreciating myself more and going out and a now an additional screaming baby.” Khoury turned to Tammy, a self-satisfied grin on her face. 

“Fair enough. I just want you to be happy. That’s all.”

“I’m content with where my life is right now, T. I have you.”

“And the team.” Tammy reminded her. 

“Yeah, but I think you and I are closer. I feel like I can share more things with you.”

“Likewise.” Tammy removed her hand from a sleeping Ella and squeezed Hannah’s, reassuringly. 


End file.
